


Two Idiots...Back on Their Bullshit Again

by Therealdeo



Series: Two Idiots [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Buck may have screwed up when Eddie left but surely the way that he makes up for it is okay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Two Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Two Idiots...Back on Their Bullshit Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel I never planned on writing but I did in a week anyways... Umm... no excuses..

“When I said ‘don’t do anything idiotic’ while I was gone to Texas, this is the kind of shit I was talking about. I’m only a few months older but I was hoping you’d _ try _ to be the adultier adult for once, Buck.”

Listen, Eddie doesn’t mean to be **that** much of an asshole, but this does shake his faith in Buck just a little. He trusts Buck with everything in his life, Christopher is always happy to have his ‘Bucky’ look after him, but just once he hopes for Buck to surprise him and not have added anything to their already crazy lives. 

First, it was the lizard, then the hamster, _ then _ Buck got permission for one of the trucks home for Christopher and his friends. And finally, the weekend before his mandatory retraining in Texas, Buck thought it was a good idea to rent ponies and a freaking bouncy castle because, and Eddie quotes, “I wanted to make sure he felt okay after failing that geography test this week.” 

Eddie’s getting sidetracked. 

After the two of them got together, after a failed attempt at Buck turning down a girl for a coffee, they had a conversation. Nothing really changed; Christopher, resilient as he is, just gave them a look and asked what was for dinner. But the conversation that Eddie dreaded at the time was Buck’s responsibility to them as a couple and to Christopher. Thankfully, Buck understood and took Eddie’s question with grace. Buck figured that the only difference was that there was an _ official _ label to what they were and that he didn’t have to correct people when they assumed Eddie and he were together and Christopher was their son. 

They were a family. 

They **had** a family that was more than just Chris and his two dads; their family included a fire captain and his police sergeant wife, two annoying siblings who know everything, and a niece and a couple of nephews. Their family isn’t perfect by a long shot, but it’s theirs. 

They were a family that doesn’t hesitate to roast each other. Case-in-point, when Hen, Chimney, Bobby and Athena all found out about his broken leg, the jokes didn’t seem to have an end. 

_ He was not looking forward to hobbling into the station on crutches but he might as well get it over with as soon as possible. He at least thought that he’d make it through the door first. Chim clearly didn’t have the same thought: as soon as he heard the crutches he leaned over the railing and yelled down. _

_ “See, I had my money on the sex injuries happening three months in.” He takes a bite of the apple in his hand. “Cap wins the bet this time… really guys you need to let me win one _ ** _once_ ** _ .” _

_ “Ugh.” Eddie rolls his eyes. “Who told you? Hen?” _

_ “Ha. Maddie. Who was texted by Christopher.” _

_ Chim makes his way down the stairs smug look still on his face. _

_ “Listen, if I could go back and do it again, I’d still save the dog but not break my leg.” Eddie hobbles over to the couch they have set up for him just outside of the locker room. “This cast can’t get taken off soon enough.” _

_ Chim goes to sit next to Eddie on the couch. _

_ “All I’m saying is to let me know when exactly the two of you may test out the resistance of the firetruck, so I can at least make a _ little _ bit of money out of you.” _

_ Eddie lets out a groan and hangs his head. _

_ “I will pay you if you stop the jokes now and just...let us have like three weeks and then the jokes can stop. I’ve just barely got Buck calmed down enough that no one’s going to give two shits that we’re a couple.” _

_ “And how’d he take it?” _

_ “Wasn’t completely sold on it until Bobby had the disclosure paperwork filled out and waiting for our signatures.” _

_ Their shifts are just about to start when Hen walks in and just laughs. _

_ “Did you fall off the bed while fucking too hard?” She claps him on the shoulder. “There’s more _ interesting _ sex injuries to get.” She can’t help it as she starts laughing. “Busted leg is kind of boring in the scheme of things.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

So yeah, there was equal reactions: clapping of hands on the back and roasting of each other and the fact that they finally got their shit together. But no one was at all surprised; just grumpy and begrudging the fact that they lost out on the big betting pool that Hen (and Athena) ended up collecting on. 

That’s not to say that there aren’t things that drive each other crazy (see Buck’s habit of leaving wet towels everywhere and Eddie’s incessant need to deep clean the oven at 11:45 AM every Sunday) but they never go to bed angry and they make sure that the last thing (even in the middle of a screaming fight) they say to each other is ‘I love you’. Christopher asked them why one day and, with a secret smile to each other, they said because God forbid, that’s the last conversation that they ever say to each other, there’s nothing else left to say. 

But this argument is something that really Eddie should have seen Buck using a technicality to get his way happening. 

The dog. 

Eddie’s got a love-hate relationship with the dog. 

Love: c’mon it’s a dog. A Goldendoodle. Eddie’s not a monster. 

Hate: Pulling the Superman act of saving him broke Eddie’s leg and hindered the start of his and Buck’s sex life. 

But then he takes one look at those soulful brown eyes and he’s suckered in _ exactly _like Buck and Christopher were. 

He made Buck **promise** not to get the dog while he was gone over the weekend, but he knows that the Buckley siblings have a bad habit of crossing their fingers behind their backs when making a promise or a deal. 

He can hear the bag falling off his shoulder onto the ground but he’s distracted by the massive eleven-month-old “puppy” sitting between Buck and Christopher. 

Looking at the dog, laying kisses over Chris’ face and leaving slobber stains on Buck’s shirt, Eddie’s slowly getting sucked into what’s inevitably going to be a trip in the morning to the pet shop. 

He leans against the doorjamb and lifts his head towards the sky.

“Jesuchristo.” Eddie’s trying to stand his ground but three sets of puppy dog eyes burning into his soul are not making it easy. “Evan Oliver Buckley, it’s like you **like** me being the bad cop. We said that we’d further discuss the canine situation when I got back from Texas. And we’d talk with Christopher about it and the responsibilities that came with having a pet.”

Buck gets up from the couch and makes his way over to where Eddie’s now leaning against the wall. He keeps walking until he’s pinning Eddie against the wall. He glances back quickly to make sure that the dog has Christopher occupied temporarily before he puts his hands on Eddie’s hips and crowds completely to his front. He drops a quick kiss on Eddie’s neck and moves to his ear, taking a small nip to the lobe. 

“But _ Papi _,” Buck grinds against his hip making sure that Eddie can feel him. “I like it when you play bad cop.” He grinds again. “I promise if you let us keep the dog, Max, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Eddie throws his head back against the wall and his hands go around Buck’s waist to pull him even closer. The combination of Buck’s body and his words are inching Eddie even further towards the edge of not giving a shit about where or when. 

But what really sets Eddie off and makes him lose that last bit of control that he’s hanging onto is the feel of Buck’s somewhat newly acquired tongue piercing. 

When he found out that Buck had lost a bet (to Hen and Karen of all people) and what the cost of the bet was, he may have gone _ a little overboard _ with his reaction. But then once the (minimum) three week waiting period was over, Buck was able to prove that Eddie would get as much pleasure as possible of this new addition. 

The way that Buck’s kissing Eddie’s neck and the constant dragging of the ball in his tongue against Eddie’s neck, is really making Eddie want to send Christopher away to someone for the next little while. As it is, he somehow manages to drag the two of them around the doorjamb until they’re in the kitchen; but as it is this needs to either be postponed or finished rather quickly and Eddie **really** doesn’t want that. 

“Buck...Buck...Evan.” He’s trying to keep his voice low and quiet but it doesn’t seem to be working all that well. “Querido, _ Querido. _ You need to stop.”

“But, _ Papi _ , I don’t think you want me to stop.” He pulls back to drop a filthy kiss on Eddie’s lips: his tongue sweeping in and tasting every inch of Eddie’s mouth. He manages to line their dicks together and grind into Eddie. “Your dick doesn’t seem to want me to stop.” He moves back to the spot behind Eddie’s ear that drives him insane. “Really want me to stop, _ Papi? _”

Eddie’s reaction is instantaneous: he slams his hands onto Buck’s hips and pushes his hips away. He’s weak. There’s no other explanation for the combination of Buck’s words, his words, and his _ fucking _ tongue ring driving him beyond the point of control that he has.

He quickly uses the hold he has on Buck’s hips to manhandle and bend him over the counter. He quickly glues himself to Buck’s back so he’s entirely pinned between a counter and Eddie’s hips. He bites Buck’s neck and holds him down with a hand at the centre of his back. His other hand quickly raises up to spank Buck on the ass. Buck tries desperately to bite his lip hard enough to stifle the instant moan that drops out of his mouth. He’s not exactly successful, so he bites down on his forearm; the last thing they both need is Christopher coming in because he thinks there’s something wrong with his Bucky.

“Shhh..._ mi amor _.” Eddie lifts and drops his hand again on Buck’s perfect fucking ass. “You don’t want Christopher coming in do you?”

Buck groans. 

“Then you gotta be quiet for me, darlin’ don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Buck shoves his ass back into Eddie’s hand; his fingertips dipping into the space between his skin and his jeans. 

“Tease me anymore and you’re not coming for _ at least _ a week.”

Buck doesn’t know whether or not to stop his ministrations or to continue being the cocktease he enjoys being. 

“But _ Papi _,” he reaches one hand back to pull Eddie’s to his mouth so he can suck the first two fingers. Using his piercing, he mimics on Eddie’s hand what he’s desperate to do to Eddie’s cock. He mumbles something and Eddie pulls his fingers out of Buck’s heavenly mouth.

“What’s that, _ mi amor _?” 

“It’s not being a cock tease if I follow through, right _ Papi _?”

Eddie’s had enough of this shit. He’ll be damned if everything comes to an abrupt end because Chris gets bored and comes looking and sees his Dad and his Buck ‘wrestling’ in the kitchen. God knows that he was just a little bit older than Chris was now when he walked in on _ his _ parents having sex. 

Nothing is the same after something like that. 

So, eliminate the current obstacle. (He hates thinking of Christopher that way; he’s really not. But look, Eddie’s been **dying** to put Buck in his place with no maximum sound level and no possible interruptions.)

He brings his arm up Buck’s front and uses that hold to bring his back to his front and his mouth to his ear so Buck can hear everything that comes out of Eddie’s mouth. 

“I’m going to take Christopher to Athena and Bobby’s and when I’m gone, you’re gonna go to the bedroom, take your clothes off and spread out on the bed. Just like a good boy right, _ Corazon _?”

“Uh-huh.”

He spanks Buck’s ass again.

“Lo Siento. What was that?”

“Yes, _ Papi.” _

“And a good boy is going to open his hole up for his _ Papi _. Si?”

“Si, _ Papi.” _

“How many fingers are you gonna open yourself up for me with, _ mi amor _?”

“T-two.”

“Why dos, darlin’?”

“Because I wanna feel it._ Feel you _.”

“Good boy.”

With one last smack to Evan’s ass, Eddie pulls away and leans against the opposite wall. As Buck shakes his head and braced himself up off of the counter, Eddie takes the quick second that he’s still turned away to adjust himself in his jeans. 

God, he’s so hard it hurts. But as he takes a deep and calming breath, he knows that he needs to calm down and take Christopher for a surprise sleepover. 

Quickly.

He turns on his heels and walks to the living room where Christopher’s playing his Xbox and tells him he’s going to stay with Uncle Bobby and Auntie Athena for the night. 

Fifteen minutes later, he’s got Chris bundled up and is walking out of the house to the truck when he sees Buck walking to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he goes along. 

Thirty minutes after that he’s back at home, sitting in his truck in the driveway. 

They’ve had sex before: their first time, locker room blowjobs and they’ve had slow and drawn-out sex before. But what’s about to happen, they haven’t done before. 

He’s got a naturally dominant personality so the translation to the bedroom isn’t that difficult to do. But this is Buck… this is Evan. This is Eddie’s one great love and, hopefully, after tonight, that ring that’s been burning a hole in his Army Service Uniform pocket will be his fiance come midnight.

He knows that no matter what happens tonight, he’s never going to fuck it up so bad that Evan would walk away. 

He takes one slow and deep breath. 

Then another.

He glances up to the rearview mirror and as he makes eye contact with himself, he feels this mask almost start to slip down onto his face.

He wastes no time in bailing out of the truck and into the house. The trail of clothes leading down the hallway just cements the fact that he wants this for the rest of his life. He wants the fighting and the laziness. 

He can hear the most gorgeous sounds coming from the bedroom and he doesn’t want to wait anymore. 

He throws his keys in the bowl on the side table, throws off his jacket onto the couch and heads straight down the hallway for his room.

He opens the door and his breath catches in his throat. He could die tomorrow and he’d die a happy man. 

As much as a brat that Evan can be, he can be a good boy and follow directions. Well sort of. He did exactly what Eddie told him to do. He’s on his knees, one hand is braced on the bed and the other is slowly and steadily fucking his favourite dildo into himself. He’s also got Eddie’s favourite tie stuffed in his mouth, but it does nothing to stop the sounds escaping him. 

He takes a second to compose himself as he thinks of the best way to let his boy know that he’s back. 

“Since when is fucking yourself open with your toy the same as fucking yourself with two fingers?”

Buck’s startled as he drops his hand from the dildo in his ass back onto the bed, drops down onto his forearms and arches his ass into the air. 

Eddie knows that Buck realizes that he’s in trouble but he’s still trying to do his best at being a good boy for Eddie. 

Eddie’s pissed but he can’t stay mad for long at Evan; he is a tease and he knows how to use what he has to get what he wants, but that may also partially be Eddie’s fault because he _ may _ indulge Buck more than he should.

Buck really doesn’t look all that sorry to have not followed Eddie’s rules by the way that he drops his lower back down a little more and starts to hump the pillow that he had placed there before. His ass isn’t anywhere near enough for Eddie’s liking so he grabs Buck’s hips and pulls him completely off the bed so that they’re standing in front of each other. Eddie moves his hands up to the side of Buck’s face and uses his hands to pull him into a kiss. It’s soft and loving and the opposite of the charged air around them. But because it’s them, it doesn’t stay soft for long. He pushes his tongue into Evan’s mouth and then uses his teeth to make Buck’s lips even more swollen. He pulls away and his right thumb finds its way to rub against his lip until Buck just can’t help himself but hold Eddie’s hand steady as he pulls his thumb into his mouth and sucks it as best as he can. 

Eddie’s eyes go completely dark and he further pushes his thumb down Buck’s throat. The gagging sound that Buck makes is music to Eddie’s ears. There are tears starting to well up in Buck’s eyes and he does that eye flutter he knows lets him get away with everything and Eddie thinks he’s never looked more perfect. 

He pulls his thumb away from Buck’s perfect mouth and he kisses his neck. The air calms down just a little bit but the two of them are still in their own little world.

Buck finally speaks and Eddie isn’t disappointed with what he says. 

“I love you.”

“Te amo, darlin’”

“I love your eyes.”

“Oh? We competing now?” Eddie chuckles and Buck laughs softly, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. His fingers scrape gently against his chin. “You have perfect scruff.”

He raises one eyebrow, Eddie can tell instantly that he likes the fact that _ he _likes that. 

“It sends a shiver down my spine when you kiss my neck. Leave marks. No one’s ever been able to do that and kiss _ that _ spot on me before.”

His hands grip the front of Eddie’s shirt and he pulls him down into a hard kiss which deepens instantly. He grunts into the kiss and without thinking Eddie walks him back towards the dresser and quickly lifts him so he’s perched on the edge, Buck’s legs wrap around Eddie’s waist and he moans into his mouth. 

His hands suddenly push Eddie’s chest away breaking the kiss. They’re both breathing heavily. Their eyes drag all over each other’s faces and the love shining in their eyes charges the room as well as the sexual tension. Buck works one of his hands under Eddie’s shirt to scratch his fingernails down Eddie’s back. Buck reaches behind Eddie’s back to pull his shirt off and he tosses it to the floor; Eddie’s jeans are next and the sound of the belt buckle opening is music to both their ears. Buck’s cocky smirk slips back onto his face as he threads the belt out of Eddie’s jeans. After a grope to his ass, he holds up the belt in front of Eddie’s face and snaps it between both of his hands. Eddie’s eyes go dark as Buck does it a few more times before he has enough and yanks the belt out of Buck’s hands and tosses it onto the bed for later. 

He pins Evan with a look as he takes over undressing the rest of himself so he’s as naked as Buck is. As his underwear drops to the ground, his cock bounces up and starts to leave a sticky trail on Eddie’s stomach. Buck makes eye contact with Eddie and then tracks his eyes down Eddie’s body and licks his lips when his eyes finally make their way down to Eddie’s dick. 

It took Eddie long enough in the truck to get in the right mindset to fuck Buck’s brains out tonight and he’s ready. Eddie doesn’t let Buck speak. He kisses him again and drops his hand around the outside of Buck’s thighs and, with their lips still connected, he picks him up off the dresser and makes the short walk over to the bed and he throws Buck down and immediately follows Buck onto it. 

He pins Buck’s hands above his head and tells him to hold them there. As he does this he makes sure that Buck can hear the clink of the buckle against the headboard as a warning. Buck moans at the action, then moans again, even loader when Eddie rocks his hips down onto Buck’s guiding their dicks together with nothing between them. 

Trusting that Buck’s going to take the warning as it is and is going to be a good boy, Eddie trails his lips down to Buck’s nipples and thumbs one and takes the other into his mouth. He continues going until he reaches Evan’s leaking cock. He takes one hand to hold the base steady and the other works on adding to the fingerprint bruises that are shaping up on his hips and he takes the head into his mouth. 

“_ Papi…” _ Buck’s hands find their way to Eddie’s head; he doesn’t do more than card his fingers through his hair but he’s still not being Eddie’s good boy. “ _ Papi _ , please…. I wanna come.” He tugs once more at Eddie’s hair. “God, I’m _ dying _ here, Papi, so goddamn hot, I can’t get enough of you, fuck, _ please _.” Buck chants brokenly, breathlessly.

Eddie pulls off Buck’s cock with an obscene sound and grabs his hands off his head and pins them at his waist on the bed. 

“Mmmm… I could listen to you like this for days,” Eddie practically growled, “do you have any idea how hot it is hearin’ you desperate like this, feelin’ you movin’ around and beggin’ for me. “He gives into the temptation to kiss Buck for a few, long breathless moments. “If I move my hands, you going to be good for me and keep them at your side?”

Buck nods his head, tears filling his eyes.

“Uh-huh.” 

“Only good boys come.” He licks a line from the bottom of Buck’s dick to the tip where he sucks the head back into his mouth briefly again. “And good boys don’t touch their _ Papi _do they?” He moves his way back up to Buck’s lips making sure to continue to pin his hands to the mattress.

Buck’s voice is shaky as he replies.

“N-no.”

Eddie breaks the contact between them completely and he takes hold of Buck’s hips to flip him onto the bed. He immediately rubs his dick against the crack of Buck’s ass and thrusts down enough so the tip of his dick catches on Buck’s hole.

“Then why do you think it’s okay to disobey me?”

“I’m - I’m not _ Papi.” _

“No?” Eddie grabs ahold of Buck’s chin and turns his face towards him and licks the side of his face. “But you touched me, touched yourself. What do you call that if you’re not disobeying me?”

Buck’s eyes slam shut and he lets out a choked off groan. 

“Please...please.”

Eddie sinks his teeth into Buck’s neck as he brings his hands up to the headboard and takes the belt in one hand and proceeds to tie Buck’s hands in place. 

Once that’s done Eddie backs off until his hips are straddling Buck’s ass. The sight of him stretched completely out from the head to the bottom of bed drives Eddie to relieve their teenage years and starts to fuck himself against his ass. 

Before the two of them can get too into it, Eddie pulls back so he’s kneeling beside Buck who’s still having a hard time being still and letting Eddie be the one to mix his pain and pleasure. Eddie grabs Evan’s hips and stops him from humping the pillow beneath him. 

“Mi amor… I guess you really do want me to paint that perfect little ass of yours red and not fuck your tight little hole yet?”

Buck lets a whine escape. 

Eddie lifts his hand and starts to spank Buck. He doesn’t give him a chance to think ahead to where the next spank is coming. He keeps going until Buck’s ass is cherry red. He paints both cheeks and the part of his legs where his ass meets his thigh and the strength and the speed of his hits keep increasing because of the sounds Buck’s making. Since Christopher’s out and the house is empty Eddie revels in the fact that they both can be as loud as they want to be. 

It seems like hours but it’s only fifteen minutes or so before Eddie takes pity on Buck and deems his ass red enough. He rubs his hand across Evan’s ass and stops when he comes to his hole. He merely fucks the tips of two fingers to the first knuckle inside of Buck and shallowly thrusts them. 

“Well...how shocking…you can be a good boy.” He taps Buck’s prostate just once before he pulls them both out and grazes them across Buck’s rim. “Only when there’s something inside you though right?” He shoves the fingers of his other hand into Buck’s mouth. His tongue mimics a blowjob and his tongue ring does a good job hitting all of the nerve endings in Eddie’s fingers. He can feel the spit and hear the filthy and muffled moans spilling out of Buck’s mouth and it makes his cock leak against his belly even more. 

He turns Buck’s head towards him and there’s some part of him that relishes in the tears catching on Buck’s eyelashes. When he pulls away from Evan’s lips, he sees that Buck’s doing that eye flutter he does as a sort of ‘come hither’ to Eddie. That quick flash of Buck’s ring against his lips and the brush of it against the tip of his finger confirms that Eddie must move things along before he himself comes untouched. 

Eddie remembers why exactly Buck was trading really good sex in the first place. 

“Darlin.” He fucks three fingers into Buck again. “I’m going to turn you around, straddle your chest and fuck my dick into your filthy little mouth. You’re going to suck me, aren’t you?”

Buck moans his assent and Eddie releases the belt, turns him around and ties Buck’s hands back to the headboard. In one swift move, he straddles Buck’s chest, grabs the base of his dick and begins to feed his dick into Buck’s open mouth. He looks like sin personified: face entirely open, jaw open and his tongue out, piercing glinting in the light on by the table. Bit by bit he feeds his dick in. Buck’s head is propped up on the pillows below him perfectly and his mouth is a tight and wet hot suction driving Eddie insane. 

“Fuck, Evan,” Eddie moaned. Buck’s mouth around his cock, his tongue circling around the tip and his tongue digs into the slit, drawing out more and more pre-cum. He sucks harder, the belt clinking against the bed frame, his hands moving like he wants to grab Eddie’s ass to fuck his dick further down his throat. Eddie pulls his hips back a little bit and the rocks back into Evan’s mouth until he hits the back of his throat and he rests it there for a moment. The combination of the heat and the muffled sounds coming from Buck, makes Eddie relent a little. 

He reaches up to undo one of Buck’s hands from the bed frame and Evan’s hand automatically drops to Eddie’s ass. He sucks harder and cups Eddie’s ass with his hand to take in **even** more of his length as he could. Buck moans when Eddie’s hand drops down to his hair and he moans when the pulls on his hair got rougher. It’s like Buck could sense that Eddie was close to coming very soon, so he squeezes Eddie’s ass tighter and lets the piercing travel over Eddie’s most sensitive spot, trying to send him over the edge. 

With Buck fucking himself on Eddie’s cock on one last thrust, Eddie pulled his dick out. There’s spit around the edges of his mouth and on his chin but Eddie thinks he’s never looked better. He moves to the side of Buck’s body and breathes for a moment. Now that his mouth isn’t occupied, there are moans and whines and pleas dropping from his mouth and his hips are fucking up into the air with nothing to touch him.

“_ Papi, _ ** _please_ **. Please….fuck me… I’ve been good.” He looks Eddie in the eye and flutters his own again. “Wanna - wanna come.”

“Darlin’,” Eddie pants and wipes away the spit from Buck’s mouth with his fingers before Evan sucks that into his mouth again.

“You’re _ so _ hot,” Eddie whispers and climbs back on top of Buck. “Using your ring to suck me off good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Wanna fuck you… Think I promised to fuck your brains out, right?” 

“_ Si, Papi _.”

“Still open for me?”

Buck nods his head and Eddie kisses him and fucks his tongue inside his mouth again. The feel and the clicking of the tongue ring against his teeth aren’t doing much for Eddie trying to hold off on coming before he can _ finally _ get inside of Buck’s hole. 

“I’m going to let your other hand go and you’re going to still be a good boy for me, Querido, Si?” Eddie releases the belt buckle and Eddie watches as he shakes his hand to get a little bit of feeling back to it. There are marks starting to show on his wrists and Eddie swells with pride; seeing his mark, proof of their relationship, on Buck makes him happier than he ever thought he could me. “Pull your legs up, grab your ass and spread your hole for me. Show me how bad you want me in you.” 

By the speed of how fast Buck does it, Buck must want it really bad because he obeys the command with no hesitation. As Eddie moves in between Buck’s spread thighs he can’t help but fuck three fingers inside and scissoring them. 

Buck’s loose but still tight enough that Buck’s going to still enjoy it and both of them will be driven insane. 

“Good...good boy.”

It’s been long enough for both of them and Eddie takes hold of his dick, places it against his hole and begins to push in. He keeps pushing in entirely until he bottoms out inside of Evan. 

“Fucking fuck, Evan… feel so fucking good.” 

“Eddie… Eddie please.”

Buck doesn’t recognize the slip-up but Eddie did. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He laid another spank on Buck’s ass. 

“What did you say?”

“_ P-Papi. _”

“Good… That’s better.”

The pace picks up rather quickly as Eddie presses down onto Buck’s chest and folds him even more in half. He starts thrusting slow and steady but the rhythmic clenching of Buck’s hole on his dick, the fingers scratching at his back and the pleas coming from his mouth, makes him rapidly pick up the pace. 

“So good… so tight for me.” He drops a hand down to Buck’s cock. He’s so hard that it’s gotta be hurting him. He runs his thumb across the head. “Gonna come?”

“Yes-yes.”

“Come for me, Evan.”

Like the good boy that he is, Buck does. He comes messily between the two of them as Eddie slows the pace but still fucks into him at a slower pace. 

Once Buck comes down from his high, he feels Eddie still hard inside his ass. He reaches both hands down to Eddie’s ass to pull him as deep inside him as he can be. 

“Please, Papi.”

“You’ve come already.”

“N-no… you. Want you to come inside me.”

“I can come on you.”

“No...inside.” 

He makes eye contact with Buck and nods his head.

“Come for me, Papi.” 

Eddie pulls all the way out and slams back in once, twice, three times until he bottoms out one last time and comes. 

He collapses on top Buck whose legs slide down onto the bed and pulls out. He moves to lay beside Buck who cuddles into his chest automatically. 

“So...still pissed about Max?”

Eddie chuckles.

“No… we were keeping the dog anyway. The fucking hot sex was a bonus.”

Just as they’re about to fall asleep, Eddie’s eyes open wide and he bails out of the bed. Buck’s confused until he sees Eddie go to the closet where his Army Service Uniform is hanging. He takes something out of the pocket, holds it in his hand, takes a deep breath and turns around. 

Buck sits up with a gasp; his eyes are drawn to the ring in Eddie’s hand. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this at all.” He gets back on the bed and stays on his knees. “But… Evan Oliver Buckley. I love you. I want you for the rest of my life. I want you to officially adopt Christopher. I want to grow old with you. And I don’t want to wait any longer.” He leans in for a soft kiss. “Would you do the honour of becoming my husband, officially, and make me the happiest man in the world?”

The silence is deafening. 

But Buck’s answer is worth it. 

“Yes.” He smiles. “A thousand times. A million times yes.”

Eddie smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Yes of course.” 

He pulls Eddie closer by the face and kisses him. It’s the perfect kiss. 

“Do I have to put the ring on myself?”

“No.”

The ring is gorgeous and it fits perfectly on Buck’s hand.

“It’s my Abuelo’s. It was willed to Aunt Peppa but when she met you in the hospital, three days later she gave me the ring. I’ve had it since.”

Buck’s never been so happy before and he can’t imagine being happier.

There’s nothing really left to say and the weight of the ring on his finger is a heaviness that he welcomes as he falls asleep. Eddie pulls him closer and he knows that the proposal may not have been perfect but it’s the two of them: Perfect is what they make of it.

The last thought he has as he falls asleep is ‘Fuck… Who wins the bet this time?”


End file.
